Love, Hate, Tragdey
by Lady in the Blue Dress
Summary: Hermione's problems just got worse. And well they might just get better, or could she finally hit rock bottom?
1. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot!

A\N: Here's the first chapter! It's really kinda slow but I promise it gets better! Oh, and before we start Ron is NOT in this fic!! He went on vaca! (Really I just could find a place for him to be a prominent person in the fic, his name is mentioned and he does do stuff really he's just in the background!) Oh by the way this is my first fic ever!! AND MEGAN IS THE BEST BETA-READER EVER!!! 

Love, Hate, Tragedy

Chapter 1- Hate

Hermione sat down next to Harry, "Hey! Anything new?"

"You know, same old shit just a different day!" Harry mumbled, pushing his food around.

"Interesting. Where's Ron?"

"My guess is as good as yours. Why? What's up," He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I dunno it's just that you two are normally attached at the hip. That's all!"

Suddenly, something smacked Hermione in the face. Mashed potatoes were dripping down her front and into her lap. A look of disgust was on Hermione's face and a roar of laughter came from the Slytherin table.

"Stupid Mudblood! You should really learn how to feed yourself." As usual, it was Malfoy. Hermione calmly rose out of her seat and walked over to the table standing next to Draco.

Malfoy stood. Of course he towered over her, she was only 5'2 and he was 6'3. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Granger?"

"Yes, actually, there is!" She grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and spilled on his robes making it look as if he had pissed himself. "I thought when you went to obedience school they taught you not to pee on the furniture?" She asked innocently. Then, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Malfoy was standing in shocked amazement, with his mouth open and closing like a fish.

Later on,after changing out of his wet clothes, Malfoy went to the quidditch field to release some excess anger and practice for the upcoming season. Then he saw Potter and Granger.

*Looks like he's trying to teach the bitch to fly! Let's have some fun, shall we?*

Hermione was sitting cautiously on the broom while it hovered slightly off the ground. Malfoy grabbed a glob of mud and flew high enough so he wouldn't be noticed, then threw it directly at Hermione. It hit its target. She looked up and saw him.

Her anger got the best of her. " You are the biggest asshole I have ever met! Did'ja know that!?"

"Well I have been called even more flattering names before, but I believe you're losing your touch! You called me an asshole already!" By now he was off his broom and hovering above her. Harry stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or do.

"You know, your hair doesn't look too good shiny! Why don't I help you?" Taking the mud that was on the front of her robes she shoved it into his hair, "Now that's much better!"

"You bitch!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She replied nonchalantly. 

"You're gonna burn in hell!"

"Save me a seat! I don't have anymore time to waste on a piece of shit like you! Let's go Harry!"

"You know you're kinda cute when you're mad." He knew that would piss her off.

Hermione stopped and whipped around, "Is that why you torture me? To get some sort of sick, twisted pleasure?"

"Maybe."

He didn't expect that she would punch him, but she did. And quite hard at that. She knocked flat on his ass. This is when Harry, finally, stepped in, "Mione, go back to the common room!"

She left.

Harry turned to Malfoy, " You're a bastard, I don't know who you think you are, but you better watch your back."

"Am I supposed to be scared, Potter?"

"Unless you want your left eye to match your right I would be!"

***

When Harry got into the common room Hermione was in tears.

"How does he always manage to piss me off?"

"Don't worry, he'll get his!"

A/n: So how bout it? Does it really sux?? Please R&R!


	2. Feelings

A\N: If you're reading this, you're now reading my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter if not, I hope this one better! Oh, and I forgot to add that this takes place in the sixth year! Ok, nothing else except to please R&R!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot!

****

Chapter 2- Feelings

__

A month Later...

"It's almost time for the Halloween Ball, and this year it is to be a costume party! There is no theme. We simply ask that if you attend do not reveal who your are until the end, unless you attend as a couple. The ball is open to years 3 to 7, no exceptions. You have one month to prepare a costume, Hogsmeade will be open on all weekends up until the day of the ball from 9:00AM to 4:00PM and you will be permitted to go the day of from 9:00AM until 7:00PM. The ball will start promptly at 8:00PM and end around 12:00AM. I will also announce the prefects today, and due to some errors and problems in record keeping there will be only one prefect per house (A\N: Really I just couldn't remember anybody's name!). Thank you!"

At the Gryffindor table Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were discussing the ball. 

"So Hermione, wanna go as a couple?" Harry inquired.

"Umm.. sorry Harry I think I'm gonna fly solo this time." She winked at Ginny.

"What about you, Ginny? Your not flying solo are you?"

"Oh! Ummm... I think I'd like to go as a couple. That would be great." She smiled at Hermione. You could tell she was really excited.

"Okay, then let's got to the common room to decided on our costumes. See ya, Mione!"

"Bye Harry! Later Ginny."

As Hermione finished breakfast and went to stand, she pushed her chair back and hit someone.

"Oh, I'm..." she saw it was Malfoy.

"Watch it, slut."

She pushed her chair out once again. It Malfoy knocking him into a poor first year Hufflepuff.

*****

Hermione sat down on her bed too think about what she could be for the Halloween. She grabbed her book of fairy tales and started thumbing through to see if anything interesting popped out at her. '_Holy fucking hell what can I be?'_

Just then a CD fell on the ground. One of her favorites, Avril Lavigne. That's it! Just then, Lavender walked in.

"Who are you planning on going to the ball with? Harry? Ron? Come on, tell me."

"Well if you must know... me, myself, and I! And you are going with whom?"

"Wait you're not going with Harry?"

"Nope!"

"Did he even ask you?"

"Yep."

"And you said no?"

"Yep."

"So who is he going with?"

"Ginny."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"So who are you going as?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret!" The whole time she was distracted by writing the things she needed.

"Shit! This isn't gonna work!"

"What won't work?"

"I was going to go as Avril Lavigne but I don't know if I can get the things I need."

"Oh ok. So you're not gonna be her?"

"Nope."

"So do you mind if I take the idea?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks so much."

Lavender left and Hermione looked at her watch. _'Almost time for transfiguration.'_ At least Harry would keep her sane. She grabbed her books and left for class.

She walked into transfiguration and sat down next to Harry. 

"Ready to get in trouble because the goddamn Syltherins don't know what the hell they're doing?"

"So optimistic aren't we?" 

"Why the hell should I be?"

Just then McGonagall walked into the classroom. "Okay students today we will be learning the Aliehs spell(A/N:Thanks Meg). It is used to transform you into someone else all you have to do is say the name! I will pair you up into partners for the assignment. Slytherin with Gyrffindor, and I want no complaints."

She riffled through some papers, "Potter with Parkison-" Hermione let out a giggle, Pansy pretended to gag, and Harry slammed his book on the desk in hopes of not crying. "Weasley with Bulstode, Crabbe with Patil..." The list continued, "Last but not least Malfoy with Granger." 

"What!?" Malfoy practically screamed.

"You heard me, Mr. Malfoy!"

Hermione simply sat there in horror before asking, "How along is gonna take Professor?"

"Approximately two weeks to finish all the tests I want you to perform."

Hermione stood and walked out of the room.

*****

She plopped on her bed and began readign 'Lord Of the Rings'. Suddenly a light bulb came on, _That's it! I can be Arwen. I'll use the spell from transfiguration!_

Meanwhile...

"Last but not least Malfoy with Granger." 

"What!?" Malfoy practically screamed. '_How the hell did I get stuck with that little bitch?'_

"You heard me, Mr. Malfoy!"

__

'What the fuck am I gonna do?'

Hermione simply sat there in horror before asking, "How along is gonna take Professor?"

"Approximately two weeks to finish all the tests I want you to perform."

Malfoy watched her walk away. '_Damn she looks good! No I meant bad! Damn it! Why the hell did I think that?'_

****

Pansy was walking over to him. _'What the hell could she want?'_ She came up to him and tried to kiss him but he turned his head so all she got was his cheek. Then she sat on his lap with her legs straddling his torso.

"Get off!" He threw her to the floor. There was a thud. Some people turned to see what happened.

"What the fuck was that for?" She stood

.

"I'm not in the mood! Now go the fuck away you whore!"

"You're an asshole!"

"Go find someone else to screw! 'Cause you're done with me, bitch!"

She stormed out of the room. At this point he slammed his headphones on his head and listen to his favorite band, Boxcar Racer. Then that's when he decided to go as a punk.

********

A\N: Sad ending to a chapter! I know you can't play CD players in Hogwarts, but in my story you can! R&R! Thanks!

Xtremegirl


	3. Fate

Chapter 3- Fate

A\N: Okay I didn't wanna bore you with useless details about shopping so I am skipping directly to the ball. Recap real quick! Hermione is going as Arwen, the Elf Princess(from the Lord of the Rind movie), Malfoy is going as a punk rocker( I know it's a bad choice but really it's all I could think of: I was at a loss!), and Harry and Ginny are going as Romeo and Juliet(it was all I could think of because I was forced to read the book, it was boring). Sorry for the delay! One more thing.. thank you to my Beta Reader Megan!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad isn't it.

She had just finished the spell McGonagall taught them. Her dress, which she had bought in Hogsmeade, was a white gown. It draped down, covering her ankles but showed her high heels, which were also white, with thin spaghetti straps and an open toe. The top was v-necked and tight fitting from her chest to her waist. After her waist the dress flowed out, slightly, enough so that when she twirled in front of the mirror, it billowed out. And her sleeves were pleasant sleeves. On her neck, she wore a small gold chain with a small, tear shaped diamond on it. Her body was her own, but her face and hair belonged to the character.

It was close to 8:30 when Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She automatically went to look for Harry and Ginny. They were easy to find. Harry was in a Romeo costume(A\N: Yeah that includes tights and sword!) and Ginny, of course, was dressed as Juliet.

"You guys look wonderful!"

"And you are?" Harry looked slightly confused.

"Hello! It's me Hermione. You know your best friend!"

"Oh! Wow you look… well…umm…different. I mean it's a good different but still. Wow!" Harry looked Hermione up and down, his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. From his gaping mouth, he was obviously impressed.

"So how did you do the changing of the face thing? Cause it's totally obvious that is not a mask!" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Oh I used the Aliehs spell. Remember, Harry, McGonagall taught us it to us?"

He was still staring at her. "Hello Harry you there?"

"Umm... yeah! But I didn't think it would work! I thought it only worked in class!"

"Well it does-," she was interrupted by Seamus.

"Umm… hi I dunno know if you me but my name is..is..is Se..Seamus and I w-w-was wondering if you-you wanna dance?" You could tell he was nervous.

"Seamus, dipshit, it's me, Hermione! Yeah, sure I would love to dance!"

"O-..Ok!" He seemed slightly more relaxed.

They walked onto the floor and began to dance. The band, Letters to Cleo(I got that from Then Things I Hate About You), was playing great music. They dance for a while, but when they got tired of dancing they walked back to the table to get something to drink. While they were resting, Hermione was asked was asked to dance, this happened repeatedly. She really didn't get much of a chance to rest.

All the while she could feet as though she were being watched. Every now and then she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was staring at her. Even though she couldn't find an observer, the creepy feeling remained.

Someone was watching her.

Across the hall, Malfoy stood against the wall, staring at a particular person. He didn't know who he was staring at actually, but he noticed some familuraity in her actions. Without thinking, he walked strait over to her and pushed who ever she was dancing with out of the way. She stopped dancing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She was infuriated. What right did Draco Malfoy have to interrupt her from having a good time?

"Tell me who you are! I know there is something familiar about you but-," he was cut off. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"As I told you in the beginning of the year I will announce the prefects tonight! Also I will remind you that there will be only one prefect per house due to some bad record keeping. Now the moment you have all been waiting for (A\N: I forgot to say this but this fic takes place during their 6th year!)! Ravenclaw your prefect is Lisa Turpin(yes she's an actual character!)! Hufflepuff you prefect is Justin Finch-Fletchley! Slytherin your prefect is Draco Malfoy! Gryffindor your prefect is Hermione Granger! Congradulations and I ask that all of come to the front of the room where you are to meet Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore seated himself once more, and Malfoy started walking until he heard the girl he had just been talking to mutter something. When he turned back to see what she had said he was staring at none other than Hermione. His mouth dropped and he managed a strangled, "Mudblood?"

"I do have a name you know," and with that, she walked right past him.

"Wait a minute! Your body features never changed!"

"That's because they're mine! The spell only changes facial features! Now you better hurry up or McGonagall will have a fit!" 

She started to walk but Draco continued to just stare at her. Though, he couldn't see it, Hermione was blushing terribly. 'I can't believe he was looking at my body! Eww…that's so disgusting, well, if you think about it's kinda flattering. No, no it's not.'

Finally, she reached McGonagall, Lisa, and Justin. A few moments later, Malfoy was standing next to her.

"Now that you are all together I want to congratulate you on this honor. So, congratulations. Now follow me and we shall go to your new common room."

When they walked out Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

It didn't take long to get to the portrait. "Your password to get into the common room is 'Happily Ever After'." The picture opened to show a common room much like any other with the slight difference of all four house colors. There were four couches, one for each prefect, and each couch had a symbol for each house.

"Each of you has your own room, and each of you will create your own password. I leave you to yourselves."

Justin and Lisa went to their own rooms but Hermione stayed behind to look at the library. Malfoy and 'pretended' to be looking at the books from afar. Really he was staring at Hermione and was having some really scary thoughts. 'Wow she looks nic- no she does not! Snap out of it Draco!' Try as he might, he couldn't help it. Let's just say, he wasn't thinking with his head.

"Hermione?" He said it as if he was really sure of himself, but inside he was scared half to death.

"Yeah?" She didn't turn around so she didn't see him move closer to her. 

"You looked really nice tonight," now he was right behind her.

She turned around slightly confused as to whether or not to be flattered. She was staring straight into his eyes. But then she turned to go into her dorm.

"I really did mean what I said Hermione."

"Thank you. Night Draco"

"G'Night"

A\N: What a lame ass ending! Hope you like R&R.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

A\N: I hope you like it! I hope the last one wasn't too short. But umm… R&R! Thanx to my Beta Reader and my Reviewers!

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Hermione shut the door. Oh my god, did that really just happen? Did Malfoy just say that? Wow! How scary, but I guess I could take it as a compliment... but then again, it was Malfoy who said it, so there has to be some alternate meaning! Hermione shook her head; she didn't want to think, she just wanted to sleep. She went directly to her bed. 

******

Malfoy stood in the middle of the prefect common. Holy shit did I just say that? What the hell is wrong with me? But it's true, isn't it, you do feel all that way about her? 

Hermione was on the other side of the door hearing everything he thought. It was something she had discovered over the summer; she was telepathic. The words Hermione heard next were quite frustrating. Yeah, I guess I do feel that way. Hermione slid to the floor, she didn't want to hear any more of what he had to think. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

*****

The next morning when Hermione woke up she didn't really remember the events that had occurred last night (A\N: Yes this can happen without being drunk, because it happens to me all the time!). Hard as she tried to remember, she couldn't, so she figured it probably wasn't important and forgot the whole thing. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her books, and went to the Great Hall. She sat down in between Ginny and Harry. 

"So, did you two have fun last night?"

Ginny smiled widely, "Yeah, it was a nice evening. I had fun."

With equal enthusiasm Harry replied, "It was great. I had a blast! How 'bout you Mione, did you have fun? Your feet must be killing you after all that dancing you did!"

Hermione, however, was not paying attention as she was too busy staring straight in front of her. In her line of view was Malfoy. All in a sudden rush, the memory of last night flooded back to her.

"I had fun. And my feet are fine. Umm…I don't mean to be rude or anything but I gotta go." She stood.

"But you didn't eat anything!"

"I know, but I am fine. Honestly, I need to do some homework. I'll see in you double Transfiguration, Harry. And Ginny I'll see you in the common room later today." She walked quickly. Stop staring at me Malfoy!

A look of surprise came across Malfoy's face, Did she say that? He stared at Hermione as she walked away. He followed her out of the Great Hall. She was down the hall and almost ready to go into the Gryffindor Common room. He called to her, "Hermione!"

Hermione stopped in utter disbelief. He called me by my first name. 

"What do you want MALFOY?" She yelled, to remind him that they were supposed to despise each other.

"Umm… you have Hogwarts: A History, correct?"

"Yes, but there is one in the library, also."

"Well, not any more it's been check out and I need to use the book for a report. Is it possible that I could borrow yours?"

"Umm…sure I guess. When do you need it?" 

"Is it possible that I could have it now and give back to you after Transfiguration?"

"Uhh… yeah… but I swear to God, Malfoy, if you pull any funny business(A/N: I always wanted to say that to someone!) I will kill you...and very slowly at that."

"Dear God, all this over a book? I would hate to think what would happen if someone would ask you out!"

"When it comes to you, Malfoy, everything is questionable! Now, here's the book." 

"Thanks, Granger."

*****

She sat down in Transfiguration, and soon enough Harry came and sat down next to her. They chatted for a while, and people started to arrive to class. When Professor McGonagall came into the room everyone hushed.

"I believe I told you all that you would working together in pairs for the Aliehs spell. Well today that project starts. Now get with your partner and I will explain what you have to do."

Slowly Hermione gathered her books preparing to move, because she knew Malfoy would not. Someone tapped her on the shoulder .

"Is this seat taken?"

"You know it's not, so why are bothering to ask?" she snapped, irritated.

"Just trying to be nice and polite." Malfoy said a matter-of-factly.

All Hermione did was throw her head back and laugh. Harry, Pansy, and a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to see what had just occurred.

"Oh that was priceless Malfoy! Truly priceless, the day you're nice and polite is the day I die!" Now she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Screw you! I tried being nice and this is what I get for it! Now that I know I am stuck with a snotty, little, Mudblood bitch-" he was cut off by McGonagall.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, there's no problem." He slammed his books down on the table.

"Then take a seat."

He sat and McGonagall began her explanation.

"You will test each others ability and accuracy. You say a person, famous or not, that you want the other to change. I ask that no one performs an inter-gender change. It has been to, " she cleared her throat, "cause a few side affects." A few snickers came from the students. "I want at least one, ten inch long parchment on affects, how well each of you were able to perform the spell, and if you think you could ever use the spell in your daily life. Okay get to it!"

Hermione turned to Draco, "Do you want to record the outcome or should I?"

"You will."

"Then you have to perform the spell first."

"Okay then who am I turning into? I warn you, it better be someone worthy of my standards!"

Hermione took a moment to think, "Tom DeLonge from Blink 182 and Box Car Racer. Do you know who that is- My bad, of course you don't, they're a muggle band. It doesn't matter all you have to do is-"

"Granger shut up! I know who they are! Box Car Racer is my favorite band! I'm kinda surprised you know what a punk rock group is! Anyways, why Tom?"

"Number one, he's hot. Number two, your not and this way I at least get to stare at something worth staring at. Cause no one really wants to stare at your face all day!" She knew it was kind of harsh but it was true, she though a lot of people were hotter than Draco (A\N: So mad at my self for that one!).

"Thanks for the self esteem boost!"

"Like you need one?!"

"Well it is a know fact that I, Draco Malfoy, am the hottest gut in this school!"

"You keep telling yourself that! Now say the spell and get it over with!"

"Aliehs Tom DeLonge!" blue sparks came from his wand.

"Wow! You even have his piercings!"

"So do I look like him or not?"

"Yes, you do. But I want to know one thing, check and see if you got his tattoos."

"And where would they be?" He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"One will be one you're left wrist, another one on your left upper arm, and the last one will be on the left side of your chest. So do me a favor and hurry up and look!"

"Just because you look hot now, in someone else's body no less, doesn't mean I want to look at any of your body parts." She turned her back to him so she wouldn't look at his chest, even if it wasn't his chest.

"Awww…that hurts! All the tattoos are there. Now what do I say to return me to my devilishly, handsome self!"

Hermione snorted, "Say Trebor. And then you're done."

He said the word and was back to normal, then he looked over her shoulder in order to see what she had written. He couldn't understand it.

"What the hell is that?" He said pointing to the scribbling on the page.

"It's called short hand, I use to write notes faster. Then, when I have more time I write out the full word." She handed him the quill, "Now, who do I turn into?"

He had a sly, smile across his mouth, "Britney Spears!(A/N: I die you stupid bitch!!!!!!)"

"Fuck no! Seriously I think not! It's not like I gave you an unbearable person, so why the hell are you gonna do that to me?"

"She's hotter than you." It was a simple answer, but it pissed her off majorly! (A\N: I was told a quote the other day that I liked so I'll tell it to you. "It's better to be pissed off, than pissed on!" Okay that's all thank you and good night!)

"I hate you! Aliehs Britney Spears!" Once again, blue sparks.

"Not bad." Draco was nodding in approval.

"Stuff it!"

"Do you have the belly ring?"

"I dunno turn around and let me check!"

When she thought he had turned she lifted up her shirt to reveal a pink belly ring. "Yeah, it's there!"

"One question."

"What?"

"When you did the spell for the Halloween, you said it was only your face that changed why?''

"Well because the dress was fitted for my body and I didn't know if my body was like Arwens. So I kinda altered the spell, that's all."

"Oh."

So Hermione changed back and they continued the spell until McGonagall yelled, "Class dismissed."

Hermione went rather slow and was the last one out of the class room. When she walked out someone said, "Hey."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. It was Malfoy.

"What?" 

He simply held up her Hogwarts: A History. 

"Oh Thanks." When she went to go reach for it, he pulled it away. She tried for it again, but he only pulled it away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He started walking down the corridor, holding the book out as if he wanted her to follow. She started after him as he broke into a run. When he thought they were in a safe place, he stopped. He held the book, she grabbed it and in return Malfoy grabbed her wrist (A\N: How cliché) and pushed her against wall.

"Get off of me Malfoy!"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't want this?"

"No, I don't want this." She knew it was a lie but it would never work and he would probably wind up breaking her heart, "Get off of me!"

"What if I said no?" And, with that, he kissed her.

(A\N: There we are 4th chapter done. Hope you like. R&R.

I Have to address some stuff. First if I curse too much, sorry, it's a habit I am prone to, I'll try to cool it. Secondly, my parents don't approve of the FF.net because they say it's a waste of time so I have to do this stuff in secret. It could take time to put up chapters and such, but I promise I will post every chance I can. 

Xtremegirl


	5. Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

(A\N: Usual, Thanks to my Reviewers! If you want to see anything happen to let me know so I can try to add it in. And now back to the show. Sorry but my Beta Reader didn't get a chance to edit this because I wanted to post it before my Mid Terms, but after Mid Terms I promise to have it edited and reposted! Thank you.)

Disclaimer: Own Nothing, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

In any normal circumstances Hermione would have kissed back, fell in love, and shagged the boy senselessly. But this was anything but an ordinary situation, this was Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. She stood there in shock as Draco kissed her passionately, like he really had feeling for her. One hand held her against the wall while the other caressed her face softly. _What the hell am I gonna do? _Suddenly she lifted her knee and Draco's jewels were umm… no longer priceless!

"I warned you, no funny business!" She ran as fast as she could down the hall.

She turned into the prefect bathroom, she found her toothbrush and began scrubbing her entire mouth. _Disgusting! What the hell was he thinking? I mean how could he? I mean he is an okay kisser, what the hell, he's a frigging awesome kisser but still it was Draco. You can't say you didn't enjoy it though…yes you can! IT WAS DRACO!_

****

When Hermione, went to dinner later that day she wasn't surprised that Draco wasn't there . His pride was probably hurt and if that wasn't in pain his balls sure as hell were. She took her usual spot between Ginny and Harry.

"Hey, why isn't the food being served?" She inquired.

"Dumbludore has an announcement and he wants our full attention. Something happened to one of the students I suppose. By the way your breath smells really good." Harry said.

Hermione just smiled.

Just then Dumbledore stood, "Today one of our students was found in an abandoned corridor. He was severely injured and in a great deal of pain. We are not aware of the circumstances that placed him in that corridor but if anyone knows any details it would be of great help." He went to sit down and someone called out, "Who was the kid attacked?"

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said simply. Hermione suddenly didn't feel well and then she passed out.

*******

Later Hermione woke in the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of her. "What…Happened? Where-"

"You fainted, dear. Apparently, you swallowed a bit too much toothpaste."(A\N: I know that is one of the lamest excuses ever, but it's something I haven't seen anyone use. Plus I really needed her in the Hospital Wing, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna make her go on her own free will!)

"How long have I been hear?" 

"About a day."

"Can I leave?"

"No you most certainly may not! You could have poisoning. I want to observe you for a couple more hours." She left the room.

"Damn Malfoy! He's such a slimy git!" 

"Am I really that bad?" 

She hadn't seen him laying on the bed next to her. She was quite surprised to see him there with ice on his package. "What are you doing here?" (A\N: Like it's not obvious!)

"Your feed back to the kiss was...umm...a bit painful to say the least."

"You deserved it!"

"Oh come on, like you didn't enjoy it!?" He stood. Hermione looked quite surprised. "I'm fine, I been faking for the last twelve hours waiting for you to wake up."

Hermione's response was a quiet, "Why?"

"That kiss. It was uncalled for and...stupid and pointless! All I can say Granger is that you changed, and it wasn't for the worst. When I look at you I see something, I don't know what exactly but- " (A\N: I know Draco is totally OCC but this little 'confession', that what I call it, will help the story later on because it will be recalled in later chapters!)

"I hate you!" She was trying to decided whether or not she actually believed it or not. "You the goddamn reason I'm in here, you're the reason all this shit is happening!"

"How is your swallowing too much toothpaste my fault?"

"If you hadn't kissed me I would have brushed my teeth for an hour strait! And no there is no exaggeration in the lapsed time! Look, I don't know what you're going through but whatever it is just leave me out of it!" She started walking towards the door, Draco followed slowly.

"Do you hate me that much?" 

She stopped at the door, a mixed look of anger and frustration in her eyes, "Yes…No…Yeah…You know what I don't know! And really I don't care!"

She stood in the doorway, not knowing whether to run or stay or what to do period. By now Draco was close to her and she was wishing she had run. He slipped his arm around her waist. She tried her hardest to get out of grip but she only wound up closer to him. 

"Do you remember why you're here? Let's not have a rerun!"

(A\N: OMG I turned into fluff!!!!)

"I'll take my chances." He leaned in to meet her lips surprisingly she kissed back. _NO!_ She pulled back, it took all her strength but she slammed Draco against the doorframe and ran. She didn't stop until she got to her room and she didn't come out for the rest of the day.

(A\N: I sorry that this is so short but really I wanted to get a chapter out before Mid Terms. So I probably won't post for a week! I am so sorry, I hate exams more than I hate Britney Spears and that's saying something! But if I don't want to fail out of 9th grade I need to pass these things with flying colors! That isn't gonna happen. But I promise to write a really long chapter when I return! Please R&R!)

~~~Xtreme Girl~~~


	6. Get Out

Chapter 6~Get Out

(A\N: Here's chapter 6. I'll write my apology at the end.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Hermione sat in her room for the rest of the day trying to figure out what was happening. Guess what? She had no clue what was happening. _My world is falling down around me!_ she thought to herself. She had all weekend to rebuild it, and she was going to start by going to Hogsmeade for a day. She remembered the carriages started to leave at 7:00AM. And it was already 11:58PM so she decided to go to bed, if she could.

******

Draco stood in the doorway for a few minutes wondering whether or not he should follow her. He didn't instead he went to the owlery. When he got there he didn't exactly know why he was there he just knew he needed to be there. He was about leave when an owl dropped something on his head.

__

Draco,

Deatheater's meeting tomorrow at the Leaky Caldron at 11:OOAM. Be prompt and don't tell anyone.

Lucius

Draco's mind raced, he didn't know what to do. In his heart he really didn't want to be a deatheater but his mind reminded him of all the power he could have, after all he was the heir to both Slytherin and Voldermort. He decided he would go, what harm could it cause? It was only a meeting. 

He wrote a quick reply to his father.

__

Lucius,

I'll be there!

Draco

(A\N: They're so loving to each other aren't they!?)

He went to his room and went to bed.

******

Hermione woke with a start. She remembered what she said to herself lasted night and prepared to go to Hogsmeade. For some reason, she decided to wear muggle clothing. Her shirt was a black tank top that was cut low and showed her stomach with an emerald green fish net shirt over it. (A\N: Ignoring the fact that it's November \ December in this chapter, let's pretend it was really warm! Okay? Humor me!) Her pants were emerald green (same color as her shirt) UFO's(really baggy pants for those who are punk illiterate) with black and silver flames up the sides. And her favorite pair of Van's, of course they were green too. (A\N: Yep I turned Hermione into a punk.) Her make-up was dark and heavy. And her hair was straightened and she had black and green streaks in her hair. (A\N: Hope people get where I am going with the color scheme!)

She walked down to the Great Hall to get some food before she left. When she walked into the room a couple people looked up then a few more and then they just stared at her with surprise. She sat down next to Harry and who she thought was Ginny. 

"Morning Harry, Morning Gin-", it wasn't Ginny. "Ron your back!"(A\N: ::Trumpets sound:: He's now in the fic!) She hugged him.

"Nice to see you to Mione. But umm… what's up with the outfit and the hair?" He smiled at her. 

"I kinda a changed over the summer. I always liked this kind of clothing but I didn't have any guts to wear it, now I do! Don't you like?" She turned from Ron to Harry then back to Ron.

"It's not the outfit it's the color scheme I disagree with." Harry said bluntly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because it's Slytherin colors!" He said touching the black and silver flame on her pant leg.

"What's the big deal? They're just colors, it's not like I'm dating one!" She said harshly, she pissed off because they were so thick and couldn't see beyond there own little world's.

"Oh my god, are you dating one?" Harry practically screamed.

"No! What the hell are thinking? You are such a dumbass!" Now people were staring, from all tables.

"Well I don't know anymore because since you've become a prefect you haven't said two words to us! For all I know you've been sleeping with Draco!" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because she slapped him, hard! Hard enough to leave a mark on his cheek. There were a few giggles over that last comment.

"How dare you! Saying you don't like my clothing is okay, but when you start accusing me of being a slut you cross the line." She calmly walked away.

****

Draco was walking down the corridor to get to the carriages, but saw the whole show that Hermione and Harry put on for the rest of the school. It amused him that Harry would accuse Hermione of sleeping with HIM. Then his mind drifted to what Hermione wearing. He thought she looked cute(A\N: AHHHH! Fluff!!!) actually hot was more or less what he was thinking, but then his thought's were shattered by the most annoying noise in the world:

"Drakie!"

__

Oh my god here we go!

"What Pansy?"

"Did you hear what happened like five minutes ago in the Great Hall? Between Hermione and Potter?"

"I was there, wait did you just call Granger, Hermione?"

"Yeah, well, after what she did to Potter she deserves a little respect!"

"Whatever Pansy, I have to go gonna miss the carriages." And he ran towards the door. 

******

Hermione was in the carriage, actually she had been there for a while because after her argument with Harry she just went there to sit. She had her eyes closed and her CD player on(A\N: Yes CD players work, radio's do not.) so see couldn't hear or see anyone had gotten into the carriage. Since, she _thought _she was alone she started singing along to The Donnas 'Take It Off'. She was halfway through the song when she opened her eyes to a very amused Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, then she started to flush from embarrassment. She ripped the headphones off her ears.

"How long have long have been there?" She said slowly.

"Long enough to know you're not that bad of a singer." He said, holding in laughter that was about to come spilling out.

"Do you know how rude that was? You could have at least tapped me and said 'Hi' or something. No instead you have to be an ass and let me make a fool of myself!" She stood and tried to get out of the carriage but it suddenly started and threw her into Malfoy's lap. "Shit! I'm stuck with you for the rest of the ride." She quickly removed herself from his lap.

"Oh like you don't enjoy? It can't be that bad, I mean you're stuck with the hottest guy in Hogwarts!" He grinned his Malfoy grin.

"You are so full of yourself! You are not that hot!(A\N: Tom Felton is actually VERY hot!) So just leave me alone! By the way how are you feeling?" She said reminding him of the pain she had inflicted earlier that week.

"Oh quiet well thank you. And I did enjoy the little show you and Potter put on! It was very entertaining."

"Glad you had fun watching, Harry was being an asswipe for some reason." She said as if she didn't care, really she didn't.

"Could it be the clothes?" He said sarcastically.

"Why the fuck does everyone have a problem with my clothing? It's not their body it's mine, so everybody needs to back the fuck off!"(A\N: Sorry about the cursing but I had a bad day and I need to release my anger. It's better to do it in words than with someone face!)

"Hey I never actually said I had a problem with the clothes! I said Harry had the problem, actually I kind of like it. The color scheme is nice, and shows plenty." He looked down at her chest, and smirked.

Hermione quickly crossed her arms over her chest, "Sod off! You are so ignorant!" Just as she said this the carriage stopped, they were there. She quickly jumped out and began to walk off when Draco yelled, "You should have taken that as a compliment!" She never turned around she just held her middle finger up and kept walking.

****

They got there at 10:00, so Hermione didn't waste anytime, she found what she needed and quickly got back to the carriages. But since it was only 1:00 when she was done she decided to go to The Leaky Caldron. Big mistake! But Hermione didn't figure that out until she was seated. Of course she had a book with her! She sat in the back quietly reading when she noticed two figures in front of her. She looked up and was really disturbed to find Lucius and Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. She didn't say anything and turned back to her book hoping that they would go away. Unfortunately, they continued to stand there. She couldn't ignore it anymore, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Malfoy?"

"In fact there is Mudblood," Hermione cringed the harshness in his voice, "You can remove yourself from this establishment!"

"And why would you want me to do that? I'm not hurting nor bothering anyone?" She said innocently.

"You're bothering me!" 

"Am I now? Such a shame, but I'm not moving. I have just as much right to be here as you do!" She said stubbornly. Draco hadn't stopped starring at her since he had been there. She finally looked him strait in the eye daring him to try something.

"Granger just move will you! All we want to do is sit, and well mudblood you're in our seat!" 

"First and for most I was here first, and secondly I'm not a gooddamn mudblood! In fact I've got some of the purest fucking blood in the world!" (A\N: Yeah I know it's been used before but I think I can make this slightly a little bit more interesting. Wait and see.) She threw a piece of paper at Draco and walked away. (A\N: Nope I won't tell you what's written in that letter until later because there is other stuff I can't bring up yet. Sorry!) As Draco read the parchment he couldn't believe that she was a pureblood, he handed the paper to his dad.

"Well I'll find out if she's really and then I'll figure out where to from here. By the way Slytherin colors did suit her well, did they not Draco?" Draco stared off into space not knowing what to believe. _I wonder if Potter and Weasley know?_

"What do you want me to do father?" Draco said in response.

"Nothing, I'm going to Dumbdledore tomorrow to find out the truth. Then, if it is true, we have her resorted and pray to Merlin that she is sent to Slytherin. If it is not true we do nothing continue to treat her as trash. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

(A\N: Okay by now a lot of people are probably confused so here is some clarification. 

Hermione is a pureblood but what family I can't tell you yet because well I actually haven't figured that out!

Lusius knows the importance of the family Hermione is really from.

The Malfoy's don't know if it's true.

Okay this I hope helps a little bit probably not much but somewhat! And no back to our feature presentation.)

****

Hermione ran to the carriages practically in tears. _I shouldn't have done that! What the hell were you thinking? Simple, I wasn't! Right good answer. Let's just hope Harry and Ron don't find out, that would be a disaster! _

********

When she got back to Hogwarts she went directly to the Prefect Bathroom. She filled the Jacuzzi with her new bath bubbles and started taking off her clothing before she got in the tub she remembered her streaks. She didn't want to fade so she put a spell the so they wouldn't disappear.(A\N: God I wish I had that for my streaks!) Then she carefully sunk into the bubbles. 

She started relaxing and feeling more comfortable. Slowly she began to sink into the water. Finally, her entire head was submerged. When she eventually she came up she was greeted by two cloudy gray eyes, " Having fun Granger?" Malfoy stood there smiling.

"Get out you perverted jerk!"

"We need to talk." He seemed unfazed. 

"Really now? Did you not hear me the first time? I said get the fuck out. NOW!" She was helpless do to the fact she was wandless and she couldn't stand without showing him everything.

"No offense but you really aren't in a position to be making demands. Are you?" 

"I don't give a damn what sort of position I'm in, just get out!" She flung her arm to point towards the door, and as she pointed Draco went flying towards the wall. 

"Oh shit!"

"Why the hell did you do that? Better yet how?" Draco asked while rubbing his head where he hit it.

"Just get out." She said shakily. 

(A\N: I know you all probably despise me but really it's not my fault. I really had to cram for exams and then I managed to get myself band from the computer. I tried to sneak on but you have no idea how bad I am monitored. But I have started on Chapter 7 for those of you who don't hate me! Please R&R. Oh by the way I might be changing my pen name but that will probably be after this story is over, if I ever end it. And to those of you who have reviewed I am for ever grateful to you.)

~~~~~ Xtereme Girl ~~~~~~


	7. Propechy

Chapter 7~ Prophecy

After Draco left Hermione was so scared she could barely stand. She remembered that her step-mother told her biological mother was telepathic, but she said nothing about telekinetic. When Hermione finally got dressed she opened the door slowly making sure that no one was there and then she ran to Dumbledore's office.

After about five minutes she got the password right and started walking up the steps. Hermione stepped into the room and was greeted by the Professor.

"How nice to see you my dear. Can I ask what's bothering you?" he said smiling warmly.

"Do you remember the letter you sent me and my family over the summer? Is it true? Am I really a Pureblood?" She sat down after she finished her sentence.

"Ah, so that's why the long face? Yes, you are pureblood and yes they gave you up when you were born. Unfortunately to say they are both no longer among the living, they died trying to protect you from Voldermort. You see you are the in the ancient prophecy that will determine whether or not Voldermort wins." He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a very old, leather bound book. He flipped through the pages then stopped at certain page and handed it to Hermione.

__

In years to come their will be two children born. They will be raised and in their sixteenth year of life they shall decide the fate of the world. Wizard and muggle alike. They shall choose the side of light or dark. They can either make the decision to be on the same side or they go against each other. Only one will prevail if they go against each other but both will survive if the go on the same side. (A\N: I know it's lame but it gets the point across!)

She stared at the page for about ten minutes. "How do you know that they're talking about me and not Harry or Ron or I don't know anyone BUT me! Honestly how can anyone take this so called prophecy serious, it's so vague?"

"Hermione I was the one who wrote the prophecy. The reason it's so vague is because I did something I shouldn't have. I took a trip into the future but it was so far into the future everything was blurry and their three alternative outcomes that were shown to me. And they are those that you read in the prophecy. I don't know for a fact that you are the one in the prophecy but if you answer one question I can probably figure it out. Can you move objects with your mind?"

She was about to respond when the door slammed open and in stormed a very angry Lucius Malfoy, followed but Draco, with his signature smirk. "Albus is it true? Is she really Marcus and Julia's daughter?" He didn't even take notice to Hermione sitting in the chair.

"Yes Lucius it's true and yes she will be resorted if that was your next question." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione jumped out of her seat with anger, "What I'm going to be resorted? Why? Does it matter? I don't want to be! I WON'T BE!" 

"I'm sorry Hermione but you have to be, when you came here you were Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. Now you are Hermione Rashia, a pureblood. And the sorting hat was…tampered with. Do you wish to tell the school?"

"You fixed my sorting? You made me go on thinking I was a mudblood and you let him," she pointed at Draco, "torture me for almost six years when I could have been living the goddamn good life! Hell yes we are telling the school but no I am NOT changing houses!" She was shaking from anger, frustration, hate, and utter confusion.

"I'm sorry Hermione but you have no choice but too."

"Fine than let's get this over with today. At dinner would be nice." She walked out of the room and gave a death glare to Draco.

****

As Hermione sat down to dinner it was easy to see she was shaking.

"You okay Mione? You seem a bit nervous." Ron asked with concern.

"Just fine, I'll be just fine." 

Dumbledore stood, "Today I have a small bit of shocking news to announce. It's seems that one of our sixth year students isn't who we thought she was. At this time we would like her to be resorted and see if she was properly placed. So Miss Rashia would you kindly come up front and be resorted." Everyone was looking around trying to figure out who it was. Draco's eyes never broke contact with Hermione's until she turned to walk to the front of the Great Hall.

"Mione why are-. Oh!" Ron was kind of in awe.

She walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. To everyone who was watching she looked as confident as she always had. But she was so scared she was sure that she would faint. She removed the hat from the stool and sat. Then she slowly placed it on her head. She was terrified at what could happen and for some reason she didn't feel like the idea that she might not go back to Gyffindor.

__

So what house should I place you in? Considering you were clever enough to trick me before I think Ravenclaw would be a good choice. But you worked so hard for your grades over the years, that Hufflepuff could be a great help to you. But you are brave no doubt about that, Gryffindor is in your blood. And what's this power, you possess it and you want more, you know what house could help you succeed at that.(A\N: If you haven't figured out by now that this is the sorting hat thinking to Hermione you're a very dense person!)

Hermione didn't think or say anything she just waited.
__    Ahh…I see you're making me choose your house. Hermione nodded slightly. _What happens if you're not happy with your house. "Oh well."(A\N: Hermione's thoughts are marked with quotation's and Italic.) Okay then I've weighed the options, and I've come down to a decision. _
    "SLYTHERIN!" (A\N: You didn't see it coming you're an idiot! No offense! LOL)

"No." Was the only thing Hermione could manage to say.

"WHAT!? " It was Ron. "How the hell did that happen? She's a muggleborn."

"Ah…you see Mr. Weasley when I say she wasn't who we thought she wasn't a muggleborn either. Miss Rashia-" he was cut off by Hermione.

"Granger." She said sort of weakly as she took the sorting hat off. "For as long as I can remember I was a Granger and its going to stay that way."

She walked out with her head held high but as soon she heard the doors of she ran towards the bathroom. She sat in the prefects bathroom crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she had been sorted into the worst house she could possibly be put in. Hermione's life to her was the worst experience ever, she couldn't take it any more.

As she thought about how bad life was and how much worse it was about to get, she was searching for something in the drawers of the bathroom. She screamed in frustration, and then she found it…her clean pack of razors. She sat in a corner in the room and popped one out of the case. She pressed it against her wrist and moved it slowly across her flesh. She removed the razor and gripped it in her palm as she stared at the fresh blood trickling out of her wrist. But it wasn't enough, so she went and found her switchblade.(Why does she have a switchblade? I dunno.) Making continuos cuts across her wrist. She finally stopped when the blood started to drip on the floor. She just let the blood flow freely. 

She waited a while until she decided to clean her wrist. When she went to stand she was so dizzy (from blood loss) that she fell and hit her head on the sink and knocked herself unconscious.

To my readers I know you all hate me. But it's not my fault, my mom made me disconnect my puter I cursed her out for weeks. But I'm back I started the next chapter so unless my mom and I start another battle with each other I should have it posted soon. 

If you don't like the chapter let me know…and yeah I know that prophecy sucked and blew!!!!

~~~Xtreme Girl~~~


	8. Wake Up Call

I' m back!!!! I love all the people that read AND review this story!

Disclaimer: My brain wasn't quick enough to come with the idea for Harry Potter.(Damn!) 

****

Chapter 8~ The Confrontation 

****

Draco watched as she ran out of the Great Hall. He frowned knowing his father would want him to get close to the little bitch. But then he smiled thinking about how hot she looked in Hogsmeade the other day.

"Draco," a most annoying voice cooed. "Can you believe Hermione's not a mudblood? I mean hello not only that she was going to be the heir, if only she'd been a he. Oh well... I guess I can make the best of it. I can't believe I was so mean to her." She said this all very fast so that it was almost impossible to understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"What the hell are talking about Pansy?" He gave her a very confused look.

"I think I'm gonna try and become friends with Hermione."

"And you want to do that because…?" He noticed that Hermione still hadn't come back down to the hall and that it was getting late.

"Well being who she is and all, I think it would be a good idea."

"Okay, whatever you say Pansy." He stood up and left without another word to her or anyone else.

*****

Draco went from the Great Hall to the library; no Hermione. Then to the common room, no Hermione. She wasn't at the lake or in any of the classrooms and he didn't think she was with the dynamic duo because last he saw they were still in the Great Hall with they new girlfriends, Lavender and Parvati. The last spot he looked for her was the prefect bathroom.

"Shit!" He ran and knelt next to her, "What the hell did she do this time?" 

He saw the blood flowing out of his wrist. He didn't waste anytime healing her cuts, but after that he tried to decide whether or not he should bring her to the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and felt around the bed she was laid on. It was silk; it was green! _On shit where am I?_ She sat up really fast but then fell back on the bed because of the dizzy wave that overcame her. Next thing she knew, she started screaming, until he calmed her down.

"It's okay, calm down." His voice was soft and sweet, not pushy and harsh as it usually was. She tried to sit up again, but it didn't work. When he tired to help her, she slapped his hand, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Wow what did I do?" He had anger in his voice.

"You were born!" This time when she sat up she was successful.

"Lay back down, you lost a lot of blood."

She didn't lay back down, instead she got out the bed, on the other side, away from Draco.

She started walking towards the door, "I wouldn't leave just now. Lisa and Justin are out there. They might get the wrong idea about us."

She stopped, turned, and with a bewildered look on her face, "What time is it?" 

"Seven thirty in the morning."

Her left hand immediately went to her right wrist, "Why did you heal them? Didn't you think I wanted them there? I put them there, on purpose! What were you thinking, I was fine-"

"Fine? You were fine? You call laying in the middle of the bathroom in a pool of blood fine?"

"Okay, I wasn't fine but I wasn't going to die! What would you know about anything I'm going through right now?"

"Maybe I don't know what you're going through right now, but as a Slytherin, I'm not gonna let you die. Why did you do it, anyway?"

"Because out of the four houses in this fucking school I got the one I never wanted to be in!" And with that she let out a frustrated scream and plopped back on the bed. "Couldn't you have at least left the scars there? Did you have to take away memory _and_ pain?" She noticed that her cloak was missing, "Where's my cloak?"

"You can't leave yet, not until we're sure Lisa and Justin are gone." He said it more calmly than he felt. 

"I didn't say I was leaving, I said I wanted my cloak."

"Why do you want it?"

She looked down at her outfit, "You're kidding right? I'm in a skirt and tank and you keep your room at like two degrees below zero. I'm cold genius!" 

"It's with the house elves, it was soaked in blood so I had them take and it and wash it. They're putting on new emblems too."

"I guess I should thank you, but instead I'm gonna ask you to look and see if Lisa and Justin are gone. I need to change."

"I think you look fine."

"Regardless of what you think, I was wearing this yesterday! There's no way in hell I'm going to classes dressed in the same outfit two days in a row it's not kosher(lol meg that's just for you!)."

"Fine, fine." He walked out and then called to her, "It's clear!"

She hurried out and walked by him.

"Hermione?" She stopped and turned. Draco took a few small steps and was next to her, "Don't I get thank you?"

"No, you-" Her mouth was covered by his. At first she tried to push him off but she was still too weak from her blood letting, so she just gave in. To her it was one of the most exciting experiences she had ever felt. He pulled back reluctantly.

"You're welcome, Hermione." And with a swish of his cape he disappeared into his room.

I'm gonna stop here! Not by choice but because I have to figure out what's gonna happen next! I honestly don't know what to do now...any suggestions would be gratefully accepted. I just want to thank those who read and reviewed you have no idea the joy it brings me to see that some one besides my friend reviewed. I do accept flamer, they're the best critics...true I'll probably cry because someone hates my story but I'll get over it. 

~~~Xtreme Girl~~~


End file.
